wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Honor
Honor is a female RainWing who belongs to Flareon, do not use without permission. There is a gore/depression warning on this character, please do not advance if these startle you. Description Honor, being a RainWing, can change her scale color. Yet she prefers to keep these shades of blue and aquamarine. Her eyes are a piercing forest green, and the whites of her eyes are a pale, pale, pale shade of green. Honor is quite lean like the rest of her tribe, with a slightly thin and pointed snout. Her tail is longer then that of other RainWings, and she can pick up small objects with it. Honor has old scar running down her front, left leg. Yet she has told no dragon where it came from. She bears a fresh scar in the middle of her neck. Personality Honor is skilled in hiding her emotions, something she developed over the years from her issues. She is great at acting, and can act as cheerful and happy as ever when she's really incredibly upset or depressed. She bears more scars on the inside then outside, and has hardly told any dragon about them. She was once cheery and happy, a dragonet who has high expectations. WIP History Hatched in the Northern RainWing Kingdom, Honor had quite a nice childhood. Loving parents, a older sister she got along with well. When she was of age, Honor was sent to school. She excelled in her grades, and met her best friend, Glacia. Who also matched her intelligence and positive attitude. When Honor and Glacia left school, they were both given a chance to attend one of Pyrrhia's best colleges. Honor refused the offer, yet Glacia, who saw this as a good opportunity for her future, took this as a good start for herself. Honor went off on her own way, and eventually got a job as a volunteer at a orphanage in Pyrrhia. There, she ment a kind RainWing named Rainwater from the Southern RainWings. They went out a few times, and eventually as their relationship grew. When Honor was ten years old, Rainwater proposed to her, Honor was quite stunned at this for a moment, yet accepted. They married, and loved a happy life. Little did Honor know the things her love was going through. When she went out one night alone, just to go for a short walk. She came home a bit late, only to find her husband not his usual place. Honor was quite confused, and ended up searching her entire home for him. Some time later she went to see if he was in the basement. But what she found was only the start of her own horror. Rainwater, laying on the ground, a knife in his throat. Next to his dead body was a sucide note, which made honor relized the things Rainwater has gone through. She broke down crying right then and there, and buried Rainwater in the basement. Hoping no one would find the body. She fell into her own chains of depression and grief, and found out about a month later she was expecting an egg. Honor was still devastated by her husband's death, her grief was controlling her, in no shape to be a mother. When the egg hatched, she killed the dragonet right there, not wanting him to live a life without a father and depressed mother. Her depression deepened after this, and Honor began to starve herself, and it was only when her sister came and visited her she was forced to get help. She shut herself out from the doctors who tried to help her. Acted like she was listening, and began to hide her emotions. Isolate herself from others. Then one night, she stayed up light, and made a decision. One that would haunt her forever. She went to her basement, pulled the old rusty knife from what was left of her husband's body. And stabbed herself, right through the neck. Her sister visited her again, and found her in the basement just in time. Honor was rushed to the hospital, and the doctors were able to save her life. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell